


Short snippet

by Lanhuin



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, in labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanhuin/pseuds/Lanhuin
Summary: Peña’s having Murphy’s kid, idk lolThis is super short, just a scene that popped into my head one day





	Short snippet

Agent Peña shifted on the bed. He was on his knees, elbows down on the soft mattress with his hands clasped in front of him. His belly was so big at this point that it almost rested on the sheets in this position. Murphy, who'd been watching him like a concerned mother hawk, placed a gentle palm on the small of his back, "You okay Javi?"  
Javi pressed his head into the mattress between his arms and hummed a small affirmative "mm".  
Murphy rubbed soothing circles into his back, "you're almost there, partner, it'll all be over soon."  
Javi scoffed bringing his head up slightly, "Fuck you. Doc said I'm only seven centimeters dilated."  
Murphy chuckled and placed a tender kiss on Javi's bare shoulder. "I'm just trying to help."  
"Yeah, well stop it-" Javi's retort was cut off as he grimaced into the mattress and held his breath - the muscles in his belly tensed like a rock.  
"Sh sh sh," Murphy cooed, stroking Javi's back, "it's alright, just breathe baby"


End file.
